True Love
by Elemental Warrior
Summary: This story is being remade since it didn't catch on well as I thought it would. I will have this story posted sometime next year so anyone who was interested in it will see a new and improved story. Until then, later!
1. Chapter 1

True Love

It was just a normal day at Kadic School, Odd just sits on a bench thinking to himself when Ulrich comes up. "Hey Odd what are you doing here, why aren't you not at breakfast?

"Nothing i'm not hungry at the moment", Odd said.

" You not hungry now I know there is something wrong! Ulrich said.

"I'm just depressed, I just broke up with Andrea she decided that we should see other people, I had a feeling that this was going to happen, I have no luck with women. None of my relationships last no more than two weeks," Odd said, looking down at the ground.

" Don't worry yourself you'll find the right women sooner or later, just give it some time," Ulrich said.

"I guess I'll be there in a while just want time to myself," Odd said. Ulrich leaves.

Odd thinking: I have no luck with women, I wish I could find the right one, I did have one good relationship with one girl. Her name was Samantha, she was perfect but she didn't go to Kadic. She was tall, dark skinned and was lovely as a rose.

We dated for at least four months until I found out she was dating behind my back, we broke up after a heated arguement, she broke my heart. I couldn't believe she did that to me. Since then I never had any serious relationships. Funny as it sounds I missed her, and even after what she did to me I still love her.

After breakfast had passed Odd and Ulrich walk to science class.

"Class, today we have a new student, I expect you to help her feel welcomed , come on Samantha don't be shy," Miss Hertz said.

When Odd saw her he was in shock, it was her. He was thinking about her all morning and she happens to be the new student. "You can sit right next to Odd right over there," Miss Hertz said, pointing right at Odd.

She goes straight to Odd and sits next to him, Odd just sits there dumbfounded. She looks at him and smiles.

" Long time no see, its good to see you again," she said.

" Its good to see you too, how come you transfered here, he said, confused. "

My parents and I moved across town, so they transfered me here to be closer to home, she said.

" I'm glad to see you again, I missed you Sam, he said.

"I missed you too, she said. They smiled at each other.

For the first time in months Odd seems to be happy again.

When classes were over Odd sat outside at his favorite bench, he couldn't believe the girl he loved was going to the same school as he was. Samantha walks by Odd. "Is it okay if I sit with you, she said hesitating.

"Sure, I like company,", he said happily.

Samantha thinking: I feel so guilty for what I did to him, I cheated on him and I'm not proud of it, and after what I did and put him through he still treating me nice. I don't understand him, how can he be so caring and loving. I don't deserve a guy like him.

"Sam can I ask you something,"Odd said.

She was hesitated when she responded. "Y- yeah sure what is it," she said.

"Why did you date behind my back, I need to know the truth," he said.

It was a question she did not want to answer but she knew he had the right to know the truth. She sighed

" I don't know, I guess I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted in a relationship, I know its no exuse for what I did but that I guess is the truth. I'm sorry for what I did and I'm not proud of it, I never meant to hurt you. I don't deserve someone as caring and loving as you."

" Its okay Sam, I forgive you everyone makes mistakes in life, and we can learn from our mistakes so we don't make them again, he said.

" How can you be so forgiving after what I did to you," she said.

" You admitted the truth to me and I'm glad you did, I'll always be your friend and nothing will change that, "he said, looking into her eyes.

She sat there smiling trying to hold back her tears. She then gave him a hug.

Odd sat there blushing a little but returned the hug.

" Let's go get some lunch i'm starving," Odd said.

"Same old Odd always hungry," she said giggling a little.

They left to the cafeteria.

Odd and Samantha walk to the rest of the Lyoko gang. "Hey guys is it ok if Sam joins us for lunch," Odd said.

"Sure Odd, any friend of yours is ours," Yumi said.

Ulrich gave her a mean glare, he doesn't trust Samantha because she let Odd get in trouble for trying to steal a laptop from a classroom and doesn't trust her one bit.

"We'll be right back were going to get some grub, Odd said to the group. "Yeah thieves gotta eat too you know," Ulrich said sarcastically.

Yumi slaps him upside the head. "Ulrich cut it out, give her a chance she might have changed, and keep your comments to yourself around Odd, Yumi said.

"I'll try, but no promises," Ulrich said.

Yumi gave him a you better glare.

Odd and Samantha came back with a tray of food and sat down together.

Things were a little quiet at first until Jeremie broke the silence. "So Sam what class to you have," he said.

She said looking at her schedule," I have science,PE, history, art class,free period, and math."

Jermie looked at her schedule. "Looks like we have history,PE, science and math with you cool," he said.

Ulrich wasn't pleased at all he just sat there in silence.

"Well I have to go, gotta go unpack my stuff, I'll see you all later," Samantha said.

"Need any help Sam," Odd said with a smile.

"Sure, if you want to," she said smiling at him. They both left to Sam's room.

Ulrich just sat their thinking Odd is a sucker for women.

Ulrich thinking: How can Odd be happy to see after she cheated on him, man he is a sucker. I don't know what she is up to but I am gonna keep a close eye on her, I don't trust her one bit. The last thing Odd needs is his heart broken again, she better not be playing with his emotions.

"Ulrich are you ok," Yumi said concerned.

"No I don't trust her one bit, what does she want with him now, I don't get it," Ulrich says to Yumi.

"Quit jumping to conclusions Ulrich, she's just his friend and he seems happy so let it go, you hardly know her so get off her back, she said.

" The girl is a thief, how do you know she won't get him in trouble again, don't be so gullible Yumi, he said.

" I don't know if she's changed but she deserves a second chance just like everyone else, whatever you do don't bring up the past, and don't say anything around Odd, and try to be nice to Samantha otherwise you will be girlfriendless, Yumi said, with a serious look on her face.

"Fine I"ll do it for you, I'll try to be nice," Ulrich said.

"You better be," Yumi responded. Lunch time past as fast as it started.

Odd and Samantha were unpacking her things, it was a small room so she didn't have to share it with anyone.

"So what do you think of Kadic," Odd asked Samantha.

" So far so good, but I don't think Ulrich likes me too much, I can see it in his eyes,"she said.

"Don't let him bother you, he doesn't see the good in you as I do, just give him some time," Odd said to her.

" I just hope I fit in with your friends, I was never good at making friends," she said looking down at the floor.

" Well you have one so far and I'm sure the rest of the group will accept you as well," he said put his hand on her shoulder.

" I hope so," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Theres a dance coming up this Saturday at the auditorium, I'm going to be the DJ, I was wondering if you want to go with me," he said.

" I don't know Odd," she said hesitating

. "Just as friends, besides I can use your help," he said.

"Okay, I'll be there," she said smiling at him.

" It starts at 7:00, I'll be at your dorm quarter to seven," he said

. "Okay, I'll be waitng for you,' she said.

They looked into each others eyes, they both blushed a little.

Odd left to let Samantha get aquainted with her room. Little as Odd knows she still loves him, but she thinks it best that they stay friends, she doesn't want to make the same mistake she made before.

Odd makes his way back to his dorm, it not too far from Samantha's, he went in and Ulrich is sitting there playing with Kiwi.

"Whats up why aren't you with the gang," Odd said wonder why his friend is alone.

" No reason, just needed some time to myself. Odd looked at his friend, he knew it had something to do with Samantha.

"Does this have anything to do with Sam, he asked Ulrich.

" No it doesn't, why would you think that," he said not looking at Odd.

"Come on Ulrich I know your lying," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Fine I don't like her, and I don't understand why you can too after what she did to you," he said with a loud tone.

"She made a mistake, we all do, not everyone can be perfect," Odd said raising his voice as well.

"How do you know she won't do the same thing again, your so naive Odd," Ulrich said.

" I'm her friend no matter what and you'll have to accept that, and if you can't then find a new best friend," Odd said leaving and slammed the door.

" Maybe I will," Ulrich said. But Odd had already left the room but surely he heard what he said.

It was dinner time, Odd and Samantha went straight to the dinner line.

They walk to the usual table, Jeremie and Aelita were already at the table.

"Where's Ulrich haven't seen him since lunch time," Jermie said.

" He's in our room sulking, he's just acting like an idiot," Odd replied.

"Wonder why he's making a big deal out of all of this," Jeremie said.

" I don't know what his problem is with Sam, he'll just have to accept her as part of the group," Odd said.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Sam said.

" I don't think that's a good idea," Odd said.

"I'm gonna try anyway, it might help him get use to me," she said as she walked to Ulrich's dorm to confront him.

Samantha walks to Ulrich's dorm to talk to him and hopefully try to put an end to his hate towards her, but will it work? She stands next Ulrich's dorm room door, she hesitates at first but knocks on it anyway knowing he may not talk to her.

"Who is it now?" Ulrich said in a loud tone.

"It's Samantha, I want to talk to you Ulrich, she said nervously.

He opened the door and looked straight at her with a mean glare.

"Your the last person that I would want to talk to," he said looking straight at her.

" I just want to talk to you for a few minutes, please," she said.

He let her in and closed the door shut. "What do you want to talk about, not that I care," he said sarcastically.

" I want to know why you been so cruel to me ever since I got here, I never did anything to you, I tried to be your friend," she said with a little anger.

"Its not what you did to me, it's what you did to Odd, and I don't befriend thieves," he said.

"Why do you always bring up the past, I never meant for Odd to take the fall, why can't you just give me a chance," she said as tears started to build in her eyes.

" I just don't like you, and never will, you want to be Odd's friend fine but don't expect me to be yours, once a thief always a thief," he said to her.

" That's how so little you know about me, all you know is the bad things about me but you never take the time to see the good side of me but your too blind to see that," she said as tears started rolling down her eyes.

Ulrich didn't say a word and didn't look straight at her.

" I'm sorry for even coming here, I thought it would help but it made things worse, I won't bother you no more, bye," she said with a broken voice.

She opened the door and left. Tears were rolling down her eyes and started to cry when she reached her room. All she wanted was to be accepted by his friends, especially Ulrich since he's Odd's best friend. She now wished that she had never came to Kadic in the first place.

The next morning everyone was at breakfast, Ulrich made it through the cafeteria doors and went to the breakfast line to get something to eat. He went straight to the usual table

."Hey guys," he said.

"Hey," they said all together not really glad to see him, looks like they knew what happened last night. They all sat there quiet for a while eating their breakfast until Jeremie broke the silence.

"Where's Samantha Odd," Jeremie said concerned.

" She's in her dorm, some reason she's upset, she said she wasn't hungry, I'll check up on her when I'm done eating," he said with his mouth filled half way with food.

Of course Ulrich knew why she was upset, he had hurt her feelings and yelled at her because he didn't like her, but for some reason he had felt a bit guilty for what he did, but the damage had already been done.

Odd had left and Jermie did the same a minute later, which left Ulrich with Yumi and she wasn't very happy with him.

" Ulrich you promised me that you would be nice to her and you made things worse, I'm very upset at you," she said with a mad tone.

"I promised that I would try and I did," he replied back to his girlfriend.

"You didn't really try at all, you didn't even listen to what she had to say, I'm leaving you as of now until you apologize to Samantha and if you can't then consider our relationship over," she said as she left the table going to class early.

Ulrich just sat their in shock when she said their relationship will be over if he didn't shape up and apologize, he sat there thinking it was Samantha's fault but he realized this was his fault if only he listened to her and tried to give her a chance.

Will he apologize or will he let his relationship with Yumi be diminished.

Classes for the Lyoko warriors passed by fast as they started. Ulrich is wandering the dorm halls thinking to himself wondering if he should apologize to Samantha or not and his head was starting to hurt.

If he does then Yumi would forgive him and take him back, but if he chooses not to then his relationship with his girlfriend will be in jeopordy.

Ulrich thinking: Why should I apologize I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Uhhhh, my head is hurting. I guess I'll apologize, but only for Yumi's sake, not for mine.

Ulrich made it to Samantha's dorm room, but he hesitates to knock on the door wondering if he should apologize or not, he didn't even know what he was going to say, but he just thinks of something quick and knocks on her door.

"Who is it," she said.

" Its Ulrich, I want to talk to you," he said trying to keep calm.

She opens the door not really happy to see him."What do you want, I think you said enough last night," she said.

" It will just take a few minutes," he said. She opened the door and let him in and shut the door.

" Go ahead and talk, you have three minutes starting now," she said laying down the law.

"This is hard for me to say especially saying it to you makes it harder," he said.

" Go ahead and say it already," she said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday and for not listening to you," he said trying to make seem that he meant it.

"Are you doing this for your sake or your friends," she said questioning him.

"I'm doing this for me," he replied.

"Your not even looking at me, and you did say it to me eye to eye, your only saying your sorry for your girlfriend and friends not me," she said starting to get mad.

" What do I have to do broadcast it all over France, I definitely not gonna go that far, and I said I was sorry," he said.

"Your not sorry, your doing this for all the wrong reasons and you don't even mean it, I'm not an idiot Ulrich, just leave me in peace," she said directing him to the door

. " Fine, I tried to apologize to you, don't expect another,'" he says as leaves her room.

"Good, I don't need simpathy," she said, holding back her tears.

She sat on her bed, as a tear ran down her eye. Someone knocked on her door. "Who is it now," she said with a broken voice. "Its Odd can I come in," he said.

" Yes, the door's open," she said. Odd let himself in and noticed that she was crying.

"Whats wrong, why are you crying," he said with a concerned look.

"Ulrich came in here a few minutes ago and tried apologizing to me," she said calming down.

" So what did you say," he said.

"He didn't mean it Odd, I could see it in his eyes, he was doing it only for you and your friends sake," she said getting ready to cry again.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll talk to him later, try not to let it get to you, Yumi and the others like you, they want to be your friend, Ulrich on the other hand is a hard headed person, it takes alot to convince him, don't let him bother you," he said trying to comfort his friend.

"You always know what to say, thanks Odd, for being here for me," she said starting to cheer up.

"Thats what friends are for, come on lets get to class before were late," he said.

He helped Samantha up and they went to class.


	2. Making Peace

**True Love (Chapter 2)**

Classes at Kadic went by pretty fast. Odd went back to his dorm to confront Ulrich and end this fight between him and Sam once and for all. He opened the door to his and Ulrich's dorm room and Ulrich happened to be there so this was the perfect time to talk to him when his friends aren't around to hear.

" Hey Ulrich why aren't you with the rest of the gang," Odd said to him.

"No reason, just enjoying some time to myself is it a crime," he said sarcastically. Ulrich was starting to get annoyed with the questions.

"You know ever since Sam got here you've been avoiding me and the gang, what is your problem, your acting like a five year old," Odd said.

" I can act how ever I want and it isn't none of your business what's wrong with me," he said starting to get pissed.

"I know this is about me and Sam spending time together, why can't you give her a chance, I'm not gonna throw her away because you don't like her if thats what your thinking," he replied.

"You hardly knew me when we first met but it didn't take us long to be friends so what's the deal," Odd responded.

Ulrich didn't know what to say next to his friend, Odd got him in a tight spot.

"I don't know what you want from me Odd, why don't you go spend time with Sam since you like her so much," Ulrich said to his friend.

"Fine I will, at least she's not as stuck up as you, you can learn from her, you don't want to be my friend anymore fine I have plenty of friends as it is, bye," said Odd as he slammed the door.

Ulrich just sat there and didn't even respond, he knew that Odd was right , he was the problem. He sat on his bed thinking if he should go and apologize to everyone and Samantha but was still in denial about it.

He finally came to a conclusion to apologize to his friends but he knew he had to apologize to Samantha too since she is Odd's friend, but can he gather up enough sense to do it.

Ulrich sat on his favorite bench waiting for the rest of the gang, after what has happened in the past few days he just wants everything back to normal, but he can't unless he apologizes to Samantha since Yumi won't talk to him until he does.

Ulrich's cellphone rang and it was Jeremie. " What is it now Jeremy!", Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, Xana has materialized monsters to the real world, there are three Crabs going towards the school, makes sure no one gets killed we can't bring them back even if we return to the past," Jeremie replied.

" Alright, tell the others to hurry it up I don't know how long I will be able to hold them off.

Ulrich hung up and ran to find the crabs that Jeremie was talking about, just as he ran towards the cafeteria there was one Crab cornering a few students.

He ran up to it to try and distract it to attack him. " Hey over here pick on someone your own size you bully," Ulrich said, getting its attention.

It worked and it ran towards him, Ulrich ran from it to lead it away from the school as he entered the forest. As he was running he spotted the garden shed.

He ran to it, opened it and hid for a while. He scanned the room and found a pitchforkwhich is the only logical tool that can pierce the armour of the Crabs.

He ran back outside to face it since now he has a fighting chance. Ulrich ran towards a tree and climbed it to avoid being seen by the Crab little by little it came towards his path as Ulrich waited for the perfect time to ambush it.

"Yaaah," Ulrich yelled as he jumped on the Crab with perfect timing. He took the pitchfork and stabbed it right into the Xana symbol, it short curcuited and crashed to the ground.

"One down, two to go," he said to himself out loud. Ulrich headed back to the school.

"Help, somebody help me," a loud cry came from near the school which sounded like a girl.

He ran as fast as he could, when he got there he found the girl who was screaming, it was Samantha she was cornered by two roachsters.

Ulrich ran towards her he stabbed the one Roachster with the pitchfork and killed it but the other happened to see its attacker and fire its laser at Ulrich but ran jumped towards his left and avoided the attack.

" Is that all you got, ' he said as he ran towards the forest and the Roachster came after him. He hid behind a tree as the Roachster came advancing towards him he jumped out on cue and stabbed it in the Xana symbol and put it out of its misery.

Samantha came up towards him . " Are you ok Ulrich", she said with concern.

" Never been better," he replied back. After all the battling he knew that he was fatigued.

"Thanks for helping me back there I thought I was dead for sure," she said.

"Anytime, lets head back to the school its too dangerous out here," he replied. Ulrich took her hand and they both ran back to the school. As they were going back they were cut off by a Crab.

Surprised by the sudden ambush the Crab shot a laser at Ulrich and made perfect contact knocking him about ten feet across the ground. "Ulrich," she said.

Samantha was defenseless, having no other choice she had to defend herself she picked up some large rocks and threw them at the Crab, but had no effect on it since it can only be killed by piercing the Xana symbol on top of it.

In relaliaton, the crab took its leg and swatted her right in her mid section and sent her flying and hit the ground hard. "Sam," Ulrich yelled finally regaining consciousness he seized the opportunity to attack it from behind.

He jumped up on it and stabbed it just in time before it could do anymore damage to Samantha.

Ulrich ran up to aid her. "Sam, are you okay," he said.

"I-I'm hurt bad," she responded. Blood was coming from her mouth which meant she has internal bleeding.

"Just hold on, you'll be okay, stay with me,"he said. He held her in his arms to comfort her. Ulrich picks up his cellphone and calls Jeremie.

"What's up Ulrich," Jeremie responded.

" Jeremie, Samantha's hurt and its critical you have to tell the gang to hurry it up I don't know how long she can hang on, " Ulrich said becoming a nervous wreck.

"Ok, I'll tell them and we'll do our best to hurry, just hang in there and keep praying for the best, " Jeremie replied.

Ulrich ended the call. "W-Whats wrong U-Ulrich," Samantha responded with a small voice.

"Nothing's wrong everything is okay, everything will be fine, just hang in there, stay with me," Ulrich said hysterically. He might not like Sam but it didn't mean he wanted her to die.

**Back on Lyoko**

"Listen up everyone you have to hurry, Sam has been injured and its serious, you have to get Aelita to the tower quick," Jeremie said speaking in the headset.

" What, shes hurt then there's no time to waste, we have to get there quick, Odd replied as he rode faster on the Overboard. Odd is almost at the tower along with Aelita who is riding along with him holding his waist to keep balance.

Just as they got there they were greeted by three hornets fire at them trying to hit their targets. Odd dodged their attacks as best he could but unfortunately the laser from one of the hornets hit its target directly as the Overboard devirtualized.

Odd and Aelita had fall to the ground in the ice reigion, as the hornets came their way.

"Take cover Aelita," Odd said to her. She did as he said and hid behind a icy boulder.

"Laser arrow," Odd cried out taking one of the hornets out, but another shot from one hit Odd as he took damage.

"Odd your down to 80 life points, be careful we can't afford any mistakes," Jeremie said.

"I know I doing everything I can, this isn't a walk in the park by any means," Odd responded to Jeremie.

**Back on Earth**

Ulrich was doing everything he could to keep Samantha alive in hopes that his friends will deactivate the tower in time so they can return to the past, but that is easier said than done and Ulrich knows it well.

"I'm sorry Ulrich," Samantha said in a low tone as death was draining her life.

"Sorry for what," Ulrich responded.

"For ever coming to Kadic, and ruining your friendship with Odd, she responded as she was getting weaker by the moment.

"No Sam, I"m sorry, I'm the one who screwed up everything, I should of gave you a chance and I let my bad judgement get the best of me, I know it"s no exuse for what I did but I am truly sorry and I mean that, not for Odd's or Yumi's sake but mine," he responded.

She smiled at him, seem relieved that he was apologizing to her. " I f-forgive you," she said as she held his hand in hers.

Ulrich was relieved that he was forgiven, he finally got the weight off his shoulders. He never thought he would apologize to but he did and he felt better than he did for the past week.

**On Lyoko**

"Laser Arrow," Odd cried out as he got a direct hit at the Xana symbol on one of the hornets.

"Ahhh," Yumi cried out as she got devirtualized by the last hornet.

"Dammit," Odd said as he saw Yumi get devirtualized. Odd hid behind a boulder thinking of a way to finish off the last hornet. He grinned a little as he thought of something, knowing Odd its a suicidal move.

He ran up to Aelita who was taking cover.

"Aelita run to the tower, no matter what happens don't look back, just keep running," Odd said in a serious tone.(_Odd serious, that must be a first time!)_

"Okay", Aelita responded as she ran towards the tower.

Odd came out of his hiding spot to face the last hornet, it spotted him and came towards him. Odd ran towards it jumped up as high as he could in the air(_I don't know if there is air in Lyoko but there is in this story)_ he aimed his arm up and fire his arrow at the hornet just as the hornet shot its laser at Odd.

Odd's arrow was a direct hit and destroyed it and the hornets arrow hit Odd and he was devirtualized, but Aelita made it to the tower just in time.

She disappeared into the wall of the tower and entered it. She went to the center of it and a unknown force levitated her up to top of the tower.

**Back on Earth**

"Ulrich tell Odd that I, I love him,", Sam said as her voice got lower and a lower.

" Don't die Sam, stay with me," Ulrich responded know that this may be her last seconds of life.

_**Aelita**_

Sam's eyes start to flicker, her eyes her breath was almost non existent.

_**Code**_

"Don't you dare die, you have to fight," Ulrich said to Sam as he is giving up hope.

_**Lyoko**_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita responded.

"Return to the past now," Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key.

"Thank God", Ulrich said as he saw the large white light go over him.

Ulrich was back on his favorite bench, where he was before the incident. "Samantha," he thought to himself.

He ran back to the girl's dorms in hoping that she made it through. As he reached her dorm he knocked on it a few times in hopes that there was a sign of life in there.

"Who is it," she said.

"Its Ulrich I need to talk to you," he said.

"Just go away Ulrich, I heard enough from you for one week," she replied.

"Please let me in, I don't want to apologize to you behind a close door," he said.

She opened the door halfway. "Have you tried once, why can't you leave me in peace, she said starting to get annoyed.

" I can't live in peace until I get a few things off my chest, please it won''t take long," he said sincerely.

She sighed for a moment as she gave in and let him in and shut the door. " Just say what you have to say and leave," she said.

He sighed. "I just wanted to say again that I sorry, I'm sorry for what I put you through this past week, for the way I treated you, you didn't deserve that, I should of gave you a chance I was being a jerk as usual," he stated.

"I am saying this for my sake not my friends or Yumi's, and I'm sorry again I just hope in time you can forgive me," he replied as he looked straight into her eyes hoping that he can make peace with her and they could be friends.

She looked at him straight into his eyes as she could tell that he meant it this time. " What made you change your mind," she asked.

" It's a long story, but like I said I was wrong and I want to make it right, I want to start over, but it's up to you, friends?" he said as he extended his hand to her.

She looked at him surprised, she smiled at him. "Friends,"she said as she hugged him.

Ulrich tooked by surprise by the hug but returned it. Finally he was forgiven he did what was right knowing that Yumi was right. They broke their hug as he was about to go towards the door.

"Do you want to go to town for some icecream, my treat," Ulrich said.

"I'd like that," she said with signs of joy in her eyes. They left her room.

As they were walking in the hallway, Odd, Jeremie,Yumi, and Aelita came up to them.

"Hey guys, me and Sam are going to town for icecream wanna come," he said to them.

"Do I have to pay," Odd said with a grin on his face.

"Your such a cheapskate Odd, no you don't have to pay, I'm buyin," Ulrich responded.

"Count me in free icecream, " Odd said jumping up and down. The whole gang laughed at his childish behavior. They all agreed and went to town for icecream.

They were at the icecream parlor taking their orders. Odd got himself a triple scoop vanilla icecream cone with sprinkles, Yumi a medium size vanilla cone(_no wonder she's so thin_ ), Aelita a vanilla icecream sandwich, Ulrich got himself a banana split, Sam a hotfudge sundae(_when I'm done writing I'm gonna get me a sundae_), Jeremie didn't get any because he always has his face glued to the laptop trying to find anti-virus for Aelita to finally free her from Xana. Yumi walked over and sat with Ulrich.

"Sam seems more happy, what did you say to her," Yumi asked Ulrich but she already knew but she wanted to hear it from him.

" I apologized to her, said I was wrong, and she forgave me," he replied.

"What made you change your mind, she asked.

"I thought about everything I did and said to her, I knew I was wrong and you were right, and I decided to do what was right, I said I was sorry, that I was an idiot, as usual, and I learned from my mistake, and I'm glad things are back to normal," Ulrich said.

"I'm glad you didn't let your pride get in the way," she replied.

"Only one thing left, do you forgive me, are we a couple again," Ulrich said hoping the answer is yes.

She sat beside him as she leaned over and pressed her lips towards his and kissed for a few seconds then broke away. "Your forgiven, and yes were a couple again," she said as she smiled at him.

Ulrich went over to Odd who was talking to Sam.

"Hey Odd, I just want to say I'm sorry for what's happened this past week, I didn't mean what said," Ulrich replied.

" Don't worry about your forgiven, me and Sam are going to see a movie wanna come," Odd responded.

"Sure, why not as long as it's not a chick flick," he said.

"Don't worry it's a horror," Odd replied.

They all finished their icecream and left. Yumi went home since it was getting late, Jeremie and Aelita went back to Kadic, as Odd,Sam and Ulrich went to see a movie.

At last things were back to normal as they should be, everyone is happy again, but as for the Lyoko gang, a world without danger will have to wait as the fight against Xana still goes on.

_Well thats it for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. If you readers have suggestions or want to give me feed back for my next chapter email me or put it in your review. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review after you read so I know that people are reading it i'd appreciate it. Love it, bash it it doesn't matter, the more you bash it the more inspired I will be to make it better. Peace_


	3. Regret

True Love

Chapter 3

Three days have past since the Xana attack. It was almost breakfast, Sam was sitting on her bed in her dorm thinking about the past few days. Ulrich has finally accepted her as a friend and she was part of the group, she couldn't be happier. There was one thought on her mind and that was Odd, she hasn't gotten over the break up and she is glad that they could still be friends, but what she wanted more than anything was too be more than that and she knows that it was unlikely that would happen. She had broken them up and it was her fault, and all the guilt has tore her up inside.

**Flashback**

**_Odd was making his way to Sam's school, she had invited him to a dance_**. **_He made his way to the school lobby and headed for the gymnasium. When he got there he was scanning the room looking for Sam, he was 20 minutes late and he knew that she would be mad for being late. When he finally found her, she was in the back of the gym in a corner and she was kissing another boy. "No, it can't be her," Odd thought to himself hoping he wasn't seeing what he thinks he's seeing. There was no denying it was her, it seems that she is returning the kiss. Odd's heart had sank to his feet, his world fell apart right before his eyes, as he was watching his eyes started to water, he just turned around and walk out of the gym and out of the school. Just as he was walking back the tears had finally made their way down is cheeks, he couldn't belieive the girl that he loved was passionately kissing another guy, he went back to Kadic with a broken heart._**

_**After the dance had ended, Sam went to her room, she was upset that Odd didn't show up because he would never be late for a date. Then the thought came to her that maybe he did show, and it was possible that he saw her kissing another guy. "I hope he didn't see that, I have to talk to him and explain," she said to herself aloud. She picked up her cellphone and dialed Odds number hoping that he would let her explain. **_

_**Ring! Ring!( Boy that sounds so corny, but hey that's what phones do right!)**_

_**"Hello", Odd responded with a unhappy tone. "Odd how come you didn't show up, she replied back to him. "For your information I did but I saw that you had other plans so there was no reason for me to stick around," he shouted back . "You know what I'm talking about, he said not letting her get a word in. "Odd, please let me ex---,"she was cut off. "Explain," he finished for her. " There is no reason to explain, he kissed you and you kissed him, I think that about explains it. "Odd he kissed me, he came on to me, I never made the first move, she shouted trying to get him to understand.**_

_**"Really, then why did you kiss back, he replied back. Sam just paused when he said that, realizing that she did kiss back, it was her fault. "I don't know Odd, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry," she muttered out as she was breaking into tears. " Please forgive me Odd," she said her voice starting to break. "I think its a bit too late for apologies, and you expect me to forgive you for what you did, I may have been a player, but I have never cheated on you ever because I love you, but now I see you for who you really are," he said. "As of now Sam, we are through and I don't want see you again, good luck in the future." **_

_**"Odd please don't do this, I do love you, I made a mistake I know but don't leave me like this," she spat out as she was sobbing. But the only response from Odd was a click as the call ended. "What have I done, I'm sorry," she said to herself crying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam got up and went to Ulrich's room, if anyone knew Odd best it would be his best friend. She needed advice and she knew Ulrich would be the one to help her. She made her way to Ulrich and Odd's room. She knockd on the door.

"Who is it," Ulrich responded on the other side of the door. " It's Sam, can I come in," she said. "Sure, the door's open," he replied to her. She opened the door, lucky for her Odd wasn't in the dorm because she wanted to talk to Ulrich alone. " I need to talk to you about something," she said hesitating a bit. " What about," he replied back. She paused for a second to find her words. "About Odd, she said softly enough for Ulrich to hear. She felt lost, she couldn't find the words. "You still love him don't you," he said breaking the silence. She nodded as she sat on his bed next to him.

"I want us to be together again, I wish things were like they were before, but I know they never will be," she said starting to cry. " Do you think he still loves me," she added. "Well I really don't know, there's only one way to find out Sam, you have to ask him, only then will you have your answer," he replied. "I don't know if I can, what if he doesn't," she said doubting herself. " At least you know the truth, but I have a feeling deep down inside that he does," Ulrich responded. She smiled at him and nodded. She left Ulrich and Odd's dorm to find Odd. She had to know the truth, does he still love her, or does he love her only as a friend? Only one way for her to know for sure.

She left the dorm building in search for Odd. She was thinking of a way to tell him how she felt about him, but she was afraid that he might reject her, but if he did she would understand. After all she was the reason why they broke up in the first place, but there is always hope. Hope that they feel the same way about each other, hope that they could be together again, but will fate keep them apart or draw them together, that remains to be determined.

Finally she found him at the cafeteria_(where else would Odd be?), _she stopped dead in her tracks, she saw Odd talking to another girl. They seemed to be talking and laughing, it seemed like they were enjoying each others company. Then Odd suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the lips and stayed that way for about 30 seconds. Sam couldn't believe what she saw, she felt her whole world fall right down on her. She walked away before she started running as tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally stopped when she reached her dorm room, she went in and fell down on her bed crying her heart out. "I thought he stilled loved me," she sobbed out talking to herself. "I guess he's over me." Her hopes and dreams were crumbled like piece of paper and thown in the trash, she realized that it was too late, she had lost all hope.

A few hour have passed and it was dinner time, the gang were sitting at the table eating and chatting. "Where's Sam, I haven't seen her since breakfast," Odd said with food in his mouth. " She's been in her dorm most of the day," Ulrich replied. Of course Ulrich had an idea why she was in her dorm all day, he forgot to tell her about Odd's new girlfriend. "I go check on her when I finished," Odd replied. Just Odd was done eating he put away the tray and went off to Sams room." What is wrong with Sam," Jeremie asked Ulrich. " Well Jer, let's just say that Sam still loves Odd, and she might of found out about his girlfriend," Ulrich answered back. " I can tell this going to be a bad week," Jeremie replied with a sigh.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sam walked all the way to Kadic to confront Odd, he needed to hear her side of the story. She didn't want their relationship to end on a bitter note, she loves him and she needed to try to make things right again. Finally when she reached the school, she saw Odd on the bench with the rest of the group, she went up to confront him and try to resolve thier problems. "Odd," Sam said to him. Odd was not happy to see her, he felt betrayed. "What do you want," Odd said with a cold tone. "I need to talk to you alone, please, she said pleading him to let her explain. He let out a cold sigh and walked away from the gang.**_

_**"What in I don't want to see you anymore do you not understand, I thought I made myself clear," he said talking only loud enough for her to hear. "Odd please just hear me out, I've walked all the way over here to see you, please, she pleaded. He sighed and gave in. "Fine, talk and be on your way," he responded. " Like I told you before Odd, I didn't kiss that guy he came on to me, he kissed me and I know I kissed back", she said explaining. "I don't know why I returned the kiss, I didn't feel anything, it meant nothing, and I've felt guilty about it, I know its my fault, but I love you Odd you have to understand that, please don't leave me I need you," she said softly as tears were down her cheeks.**_

_**"I'm sorry Sam, but I don't feel anything for you anymore, I don't love you and thats that, Odd said coldy. "Please tell me you didn't mean that Odd,"she replied now crying. " I said it and I mean what I said, I let you explain now leave me alone stay away from me," he responded. He walked away from her returning to the gang. Sam walked away then ran to the near by woods, she leaned against a tree slid down with her head in her hands crying, she realized it was over, there was no changing his mind. She was alone, one kiss, one mistake ruined it all.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"What's wrong with Sam now , she was okay before, I wonder what is bothering her,"Odd said thinking to himself. He made it to Sam's dorm room and sighed as he knocked on her door. "Who is it , "she responded softly as she was still sobbing. It's Odd, can I come in, he asked her. "Yeah come in, she responded. She wiped the tears of her face she did want Odd to know she was crying, but her eyes were red and puffy. Odd went and sat next to her on her bed. " How come you been in here all day, he said. She kept her head down hoping Odd would see her red eyes. "No reason, I just needed time alone that's all, she replied.

Odd didn't believe her, he knew there was something wrong. "I know your lying Sam, you've been crying, please tell me what's wrong," he asked. Tears started to fill her eyes again. "Nothing's wrong Odd I'm fine, if you don't mind I would like to be alone, please, " she said. Odd sighed. "Okay, but if you need me just stop by my dorm okay, he replied. She nodded to him. He got up and left her room. Her tears finally fell from her eyes and down her face. "If you need me", the thought went racing in her mind. She needed him not only as a friend, but also a lover, soulmate, but that part of their relationship is long gone and she had to face the cold truth.

It was past their curfew, Odd and Ulrich are about to hit the sack." Ulrich do you know why Sam's upset, I noticed that she was crying, " Odd asked. Ulrich didn't say anything, he knew the reason but he didn't want to get in the middle of things. "Ulrich do you know something, he said as he questioned Ulrich. Ulrich sighed as he knew that it was about time for him to know the truth. "Do you really want to know the truth Odd," he responded. Odd nodded and in the same time confused. "She still loves you, that's why she's been upset, she went to tell you how she felt but I'm guessing she saw you with Madeline? Odd was wondering why she didn't come to him, and then it struck him she must of saw him kissing her.

"You still love her don't you Odd, Ulrich said questioning Odd. " I don't love her, were just friends nothing more," he responded. "Your lying Odd, ever since you broke up with her you were depressed, you wouldn't even eat(_of course thats hard to believe_) now that she's apart of your life again, you're more happy than you've ever been in months, and I see how you look at her and I see how she looks at you, face it Odd you still love her and you can deny it all you want, fact is fact, Ulrich replied making his point. "We'll talk about it another time, good night Odd," he said as he layed down on his bed. "Good night," Odd responded back. Odd knew his friend was right he does love her and always will, but he doesn't want to go down that road of heartbreak again, now confused more than ever he doesn't know what to say to Sam. Now that he has a girlfriend, his friendship with Sam will be in jeopordy. It's hard being friends with someone that you still love, and Odd knows it all too well.

_**Odd and Sam just got back from their date as he was walking her home, they were walking side by side holding hands." Did you enjoy the movie, Odd asked. She smiled at him."Yes, it was wonderful," she replied. He looked at Sam from head to toe realizing how beautiful she and was lucky to have a girl like her. But he also wondered why him, she could have anyone, he isn't the most good looking guy around, and he was also goof ball and not the serious type which she was, but out of all boys she chose him. It confuses him but there's an old saying that opposites attract.**_

_**"Sometimes I think this is too good to be true," Sam said looking towards Odd. "It may seem that way but what we have is real, and our love for each other is real, and I love you, " he replied back as they sat down at a park bench. He thought this was the perfect time for to give her her gift. He smiled at her as he reached for his pocket. "Its been three months that we dated now, I think its about time that I give you this," he said as he finally took out what was in his pocket, it was a black velvet box. He opened it up. "This is for you my love," he told her. It was a beautiful heart pendant with diamonds surrounding it, she looked at the back of it, there is words engraved into it which read " My Only True Love". (The title of the story is finally mentioned)**_

_**She had tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thank you Odd, I love you, she said with love in her voice. "I love you too," he responded back. He took the pendant and put it around her neck and hooked the clasp. At the right moment he leaned over towards her and gently pressed his lips onto hers and kissed, she returned the kiss. He was licking her lips hoping for access to her mouth, she gave in as their tongues had a wrestling match. They kissed like that for a minute and pull away when oxygen was a necessity. They blushed as they looked away from each other. Odd looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. "I don't want this night to end but we better get you home before your parents worry," he said. They got up as he took her hand in his and walked her home.**_

_**End Flash back**_

Odd got up it was5:30 in the morning, he got off his bed deciding to shower early than he usually does, as he opened the door he saw a pendant necklace on the floor near his and Ulrich's door and recongnized it, it was the heart pendant that he gave Sam. There was a note on the floor and he picked it up and went back in the dorm and closed the door. Hewemtand sat on the edge of his bed and read the note.

_**I decided to give this back to you Odd, I don't deserve this. I know that you found someone else maybe this gift would suit your new love, I wish you luck with your new girlfriend. I still love you Odd but it's time for me to let you go.**_

_**Sam**_

He dropped the note on the floor, feeling guilt, he pick up the pendant and looked at it closely and looked on the back of it and it read "My Only True Love", tears came down from his eyes feeling like it was his fault, he should of forgave her, they could of fixed their problems but he just threw her away, something that he regretted. He had to move on, but is he ready?

Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoy it. In the next chapter there will be more YumixUlrich for those who like this pairng and I know most fans do! The next chapter will be longer than this one and may be a while until I update but not too long, so stay tuned. Read! Enjoy! Review!


	4. Jealousy

**True Love **

Chapter 4

One week has past. Odd and Sam haven't seen much of each other. Odd had his girlfriend Madeline and didn't spend much time with his friends with his hands full. Sam didn't say much to Odd and avoided him since he found a new campanion in his life. Odd was starting to get upset with the way same has been acting towards him and wants to fix their friendship but with her avoiding him and all that made it difficut.

Miss Hertz class was over and the Lyoko gang made their way to cafeteria. Odd decided to sit with his girlfriend instead of with his friends. They sat down at an empty table and started eating and chatting. "After school wanna take me to the movies, Madeline said with dreamy eyes.( _I hate when girls do that, its so damn fake_) "I'm not up to it today, I'll take you tommorrow I promise," he muttered out.

Odd had Sam on his mind all morning, why is she doing this to him, making him worry about her, I thought she understood that I just want to be friends with her, sometimes girls can drive a guy up the wall. She gave me the pendant I gave her back to me which makes me feel even more guilty, this is making my life more difficult. Madeline waved her hand in his face. "Hello Odd, are you okay, you seem depressed," she asked. He sighed." No I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night, " he replied. "I don't feel hungy right now, I'll see you later babe, I need to talk to somebody," he said. He leaned down to her, and kissed her softly on the lips then exited the cafeteria.

Odd went looking for Sam and try to get her to talk to him, she hardly speaks to him and avoids him most of the time and it was getting on his nerves. He browsed around the school yard and found no signs of her. _(girls sure know how to play hard to get) _Then he started to enter the woods in hopes of finding a glimpse of Sam, he was about to give up until he found her, she was holding hands with some guy, he was around her age, he has light brown hair, brown eyes, he wore dark blue jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. She spotted Odd and came up to him.

"Oh hey Odd, what are you doing out here, she said a bit nervous. "I was going to ask you the same thing but I see I got my answer," he responded trying not to show his anger. "Oh this is David, he's transferred here a few weeks ago, we've been dating for a week, David this is my friend Odd," she said happily. David turned to Odd and extended his hand." Nice to meet you," he said. Odd just stood there a little shocked, now he knew why she was avoiding him for the past week, she found someone else. Odd shook his hand. "Likewise," Odd replied back.

"Did you wanna talk to me Odd, Sam asked him. " Noithing really important, I'll see you later, he responded back. "Okay see you later then, Sam replied. She left with her new found boyfriend out of the woods, he kissed her passionately on the lips as she returned it as they were leaving. Odd stood there in shock, first she said that she still loved him, now she's with a new boyfriend, he could understand Sam, was she doing this to make him jealous or did she really get over him? Odd for one thing didn't like her new boyfriend, he doesn't look like a person that she should date, and he's got a bad feeling about him.

"Why shoud I be worried," he thought to himself. "She's seems to be happy, I have a girlfriend and I couldn't be happy." But Odd knew that he was lying, he does worry about her, he knows that her boyfriend is no good, he could see it in his eyes and looks say it all. "I hope she knows what she's doing, I don't want her to get hurt," he said deep in thought.

**Later in the Evening**

Everyone was at the cafeteria eating dinner, Odd was sitting and playing around with his food. "Odd you okay, " Ulrich said. Odd kepted his head down looking at his plate of food. "I'm fine, not really that hungry, Odd responded. "Since when are you not hungry, are you sure your not sick, Jerermie said joining in the conversation. " I'm fine just have alot on my mind," Odd replied. Ulrich knew he was lying something was on his mind and he wanted to know. Then Yumi spoke. " I noticed that Sam has a boyfriend, she seems happy," Yumi stated_.(Yumi is a boarder at Kadic in case if readers wanted to know, sorry I didn't point that out earlier in the story but now you know) _

"Your not jealous Odd, are you, Ulrich replied trying to get Odd's attention. He looked up with a rather mean glare. "No, I'm not jealous and why should I be, I have Madeline so why would you think that, he shouted. "I was just asking, you didn't have to bite my head off, Ulrich said back. Odd realized how stupid he felt and stood up. "Well I have to go now I promised I would take Madeline to the movies, so I'll see you all later, " Odd said as he waved goodbye to them. They knew that Odd was jealous, it was showing and he got all offensive about it, true signs of jealousy.

**At the Movies**

Odd and Madeline payed for their tickets and went to the concession line, Odd ordered both of them popcorn and two sodas. Madeline wanted to see a chick flick, Odd didn't like them but he went along with it anyway. They went down the aisles of seats until they found to empty seats and sat down. "Are you feeling better baby, Madeline asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's enjoy the movie, Odd responded. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her trying to hide his sadness. Odd was watching the people coming down the aisle filling in the empty seats, just then he saw Sam and David coming down the aisle, she looked his way and Odd looked away quickly acting like he didn't see her. They went 4 rows down and sat down. Finally the movie started and the lights went off.

As the movies progressed, Odd was getting bored but he didn't want to give his girlfriend any signs of boredom. He looked towards Sam and David, they were concentrating more on kissing than watching the movie, and it made Odd sick to his stomach. Whether he liked it or not he was jealous and he knew it, but she has someone now and he will have to accept it. Just then David got up and walked back up the aisle and out the door. Odd was suspicious of him. "I'll be right back babe, I need to use the restroom,"Odd replied. Madeline nodded. He got up and headed after David, he doesn't trust him one bit. Odd headed in the bathroom and went in, he looked around and found no trace of David. "Where could he be , Odd wondered to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom an headed outside the theatures. While outside he looked around to find David, just as he got to a corner of the theature, he looked near the parking lot, and saw David talking to some girl, he couldn"t hear what they were saying but he seems to be smiling at her. Then suddenly David wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they pressed their lips together, David deepened the kiss and stood that way for a minute. But Odd didn't stay to see them finish, he walked away as he headed back inside the theature. "I knew it, my suspicions were right, he's been playing her the whole time, I should go back and beat his ass, Sam's not going to be happy about this, but knowing her she won't believe me, still I have to try and tell her.

**Later in the Evening**

"Its good to finally be alone," Yumi said smiling at Ulrich. Ulrich deepend the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. They broke the kiss needing some air to breathe. "Did you tell your parents about me," Ulrich said looking into Yumi's beautiful narrow eyes. She sighed. "Not yet, but I'll tell them soon," she replied back. "You have to tell them sometime, we can't keep our love life a secret forever," Ulrich answered back to her. "I know, I'm just waiting for the right time to tell them, my mom likes you she sees you as boyfriend material, but my father isn't very fond of you and is hard to convince," Yumi explained. "We'll tell them together, I'll be at your side, how"s that, Ulrich replied. She smiled and nodded. Then they pressed their lips together and went back to where they left off, kissing.

Just as the romantic moment kicked in, Odd opended the door to his and Ulrich's dorm room. Ulrich and Yumi sighed. "What a mood killer, Ulrich mutter out. Odd walked in and sat on his bed. "Ulrich, Sam's boyfriend is playing her, I saw him kiss some other girl," he shouted out loud. Ulrich rolled his eyes and gave a here we go again look. Are you sure it wasn't someone else, you could of made a mistake," Ulrich responded. Odd gave him a serious look. "I saw it as plain as day, he was kissing another girl," Odd replied back. " Are you going to tell Sam about it, Yumi asked. "I don't think it's a good idea, she will think that I'm trying to break them up, and she'll think I'm being jealous, I'm not sure if I should tell her," he replied back. Odd didn't know what to do, he knows that Sam won't believe him thinking that he's being jealous, but of course that is just half truth. Even if she doesn't believe him she will find out the cold truth one way or another.

The next morning Odd woke up and took a shower, he decided to take a chance and tell Sam the truth even though it meant his friendship towards her. He headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. He got a trayful of food and sat down with the rest of the gang. Everyone sat there eating in silence until Jeremie finally decided to talk. "Xana hasn't attacked in a while, he must be up to something," Jeremie said. "Whatever he's planning, we'll be ready for it," Yumi replied. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then suddenly Sam came up and sat down at the table next to Odd. "Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been spending much time with all of you, with a new boyfriend and all i have my hands tied," she explained to the gang. "Its okay we understand, you don't have to explain," Jeremie responded. " Speaking of boyfriends, I need to talk to you Sam, can we go outside for a walk, he asked Sam. "Um, sure," she said. They both got up and left the cafeteria.

They walked towards the woods walking side by side. Then Odd broke the silence. "Sam there's something you should know about David, and I don't know how to tell you this," Odd spat out trying to finish his sentence. "What is it, just tell me," she said trying to force it out of him. He sighed and decided to let it out. "Sam, David is cheating on you," he finally said. Sam looked a bit confused. "What, she responded. "Last night at the theature, he was outside in the parking lot and I saw him kissing some girl, I thought you should know," Odd replied. She sat their and sighed for a moment and she didn't look happy and Odd knew that this would happen. "I know you get jealous at times Odd but I think your jealousy has gotten out of hand," she spat out. "It's the truth Sam, I never lied to you before and I 'm not now, I saw what I saw, he said back.

She was not buying his words."Why are you doing this to me Odd, can't you just let me be happy, and stop trying to ruin my life," she spat out shouting. She was furious and full of anger. "I'm telling you the truth, I don't want you to find out about it later, I thought you should hear it from a friend," Odd answered. She looked at him in anger. "I want you to stay out of my personal affairs, I don't want to hear anymore lies, if you can't handle seeing us together then consider our friendship over," she shouted in disgust as she stormed away. "I knew this was a bad idea, I guess she'll have to find out the truth on her own, I just hope she doesn't get hurt," Odd thought to himself.

Odd stood there, feeling lost, he thought it was best to tell Sam the truth, now realizes that it was a mistake. The rest of the gang came up to Odd hearing all the shouting from outside. "So how did she take it," Yumi asked. Odd looked at her and sighed. "Not good at all, she doesn't believe me, she thinks I'm jealous of her boyfriend, looks like she's gonna find out the hard way, I just hope she doesn't get hurt, rest assure her so called boyfriend will," Odd responded with anger in his voice. "Well at least you tried Odd, don't let it get to you," Ulrich said as he put his hand on Odd's shoulder to comfort him. " Well I'm going to our room, I'll see you all later,"he replied as he walked away heading back to his and Ulrich's dorm. He tried to be a good friend and all he gets is the cold shoulder, but sometimes in order to be a good friend you have to risk losing a friend.

It is now afternoon and Yumi is sitting on her and her friends favorite bench reading a book. Sam walks by and notices Yumi on the bench and walks towards her. "Hi Yumi," Sam said. Yumi put her book down and looked up at her. "Hey Sam," Yumi responded. Can we talk, Sam said. "Sure, sit," she said. Sam sat next to her taking a moment to find her words. Yumi, did David really kiss another girl," she asked. "I don't know Sam, I didn't see it happen," Yumi replied. Sam looked up and looked straight at her. Do you think Odd is lying," she said. I don't really know, but I don't think he has a reason to lie, and he's always been honest to his friends, so I don't think he would make a up stuff," Yumi answered back. "If you want answers you'll have to ask your David." Then it hit her. "Speaking of David have you seen him, I can seem to find him anywhere," Sam asked. "I think I saw him walking into the woods about 10 minutes ago, I have no idea why he's there," Yumi replied. "Thanks, I'll see you later, Sam repsonded. She got up and walked towards the woods, she wanted answers and she wanted to hear them from David.

She searched every area of the woods and found no sign of David, then she went deeper into the woods and came near a river. She walked alongside the river bank and she saw someone up ahead and it looked like David. Then she realized he wasn't alone he was accompanied by some girl, it looked like they were having a conversation. Sam hid behind a tree and watched them chatting but couldn't hear what they were talking about. Then, suddenly they stopped talking, David leaned towards the girl and kissed her right on her lips. David deepened the kiss, Sam watched in shock and disbelief, suddenly tears came out of her eyes, she felt sad and angry at the same time, she felt betrayed. She walked towards David to confront him. David noticed her coming his way, the other girl ran off to avoid the confrontation.

"Hello Sam, its not what it looked like, " David said trying to defend himself, but he was already caught in the act. "It's exactly what it looks like David, how could you do this to me, Why," she shouted in anger as more tears escaped her eyes. "I like you Sam, but I like other girls too, sorry,"he said back. Suddenly , she took her hand and slapped him across his left cheek. "That's for saying you loved me," she shouted. Then she slapped his right cheek. "And that's for lying", she said. Then she kicked him right in the lower region.(All you guys know what I'm talkin about) "And that's for using me," she yelled. Then she ran off crying as David was laying on the ground moaning and groaning in pain.

It was later in the evening and it is an hour before curfew, Odd just came back from dinner and is walking to his dorm, he had a rough day, his girlfriend Madeline thinks that his strange is due to the fact that he is cheatng on her which Odd knows is not true. Sam doesn't want to talk to him after what happened earlier, how could his day get any worse than it is now? You try to tell the truth and all you get is the cold shoulder. He wished that he could go back home but his parents didn't want him back so he has no choice but to stay at Kadic. He has nothing going for him at Kadic except for his friends who he cares for alot, to him they are his family and he would trade them for anything in the world.

Odd was going back to his room, he heard loud sobbing coming from one of the dorms, as he search for the noise he realized that it is coming from Sam's room. "She must of found out about David, I tried to tell her and I'm sorry that she had to find out about it this way, now I feel guilty," he thought to himself. "I don't know if I should talk to her about it, I could at least try to comfort her." Odd approached her dorm room door and decided to knock.

She didn't respond to the knocks at the door. "Sam its Odd, are you okay, " he said loud enough for her to hear. She didn't say anything back. Then Odd turned the knob, to his luck it was unlocked, he opened the door and went in. He saw Sam on her bed with her face buried in the pillow, and she was shaking, he knew that she was crying. He went over to her, sat on her bed next to her. "What's wrong Sam, talk to me," he spat out putting his hand on her shoulder. She took her head off the pillow and turned around facing Odd but not looking directly at him."I saw him, you were right, he was cheating, why did he cheat on me, she asked Odd.

He just sat there not knowing what to say, he has been in the same situation but didn't want to bring it up. "I don't Sam, some guys just don't appreciate a beautiful girl like you," he replied choosing his words carefully. Then she sat up on her bed next to Odd. "I'm sorry for treating you like I did, I know now that you were trying to help me," she said apologizing. Odd put an arm around her to comfort her. "It's okay, you don't have to be sorry, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I was in your place," he responded. They sat there in silence for a while until Sam broke it. "Why does bad things always happen to me," why Odd, why me," she said crying out on the verge of tears.

It was like deja vu all over again. She cheated on Odd months ago, and it seems that life is getting even with her, as she once brought Odd pain, now she feels the same pain he did, pain of hurt and betrayal. Then he looked at her. "I don't know, these things happen Sam, not everything goes our way, we all go through heartbreak, he answer back to her question. Then she wondered if Odd still loved her, that was the one thing she wanted to know, she never got the chance to ask him since he has a girlfriend, but she deserved the truth.

"Odd, I going to ask you something, I've always been honest to you and I expect the same from you," she stated. "Okay, um what is it, he said nervously. Odd had an idea what she was going to ask, but he was hoping it wasn't what he is thinking. "Do you still love me Odd, she spoke out. Odd sighed as he knew that was going to be the question, a question he did not want to answer but she wanted the truth. Then Odd spat out. "No, I don't," he said looking down, not looking at her. She frowned. "You didn't look at me when you said it, look at me , look me in the eye when you say it." She forced him to turn his head towards her, if he was going to answer he was going to look her in the eye. Odd was sweating a bit, his nerves were getting the best of him. "Yes, I still love you Sam, I always have," he said as he finally gave in.

She gave a weak smiled as tears escaped her eyes and went down her cheeks, the words she wanted to hear from him. She looked him in the eyes, suddenly she leaned towards him and she gently pressed her lips against Odds. He was shocked, not knowing what to do, he just froze for a moment, then gave in as he returned her kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as they deepened the kiss. Then Odd thought about what he was doing. He then broke the kiss and gently shoved her away. "I'm sorry Sam, I can't do this," Odd said to her. Sam sat their confused, what did she do wrong. "Why not, I thought you said you love me, she replied. Odd faced her. "Madeline, my girlfriend, remember, " responded. "So," she spat out. "This is wrong Sam," he said back. She got up from her bed and faced him.

"Didn't you say you love me, she asked. "Yes," Odd responded. She put her arms around his neck. "I love you too Odd, loving someone isn't wrong, its right," she said. She pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips again, Odd didn't reject it, he returned it, they stood that way for a few seconds as Odd broke away again. I'm sorry Sam I can't do this, he said back as he was going for the door. She grabbed his arm making him stay. "You love me Odd and I love you, if we love each other why can't we be together, she replied. "You cheated on me once Sam, I don"t want to go down that road again," he responded to her question. She knew that was coming, she did cheat on him.

" I know I did Odd, it was a mistake, I never meant for it to happen, you told me we all make mistakes Odd, and we can learn from them, remember, she said. At this point she was going into tears again. Odd remembered those words, he told her those words, and now they were being thrown back at him. "I'm sorry Sam, I really am, but we both have to move on, we both have to let go, he said with his back turned. He didn't want to let her go, he still loves herbut the old memories still haunt him, he doesn't want history to repeat itself.

" I can't move on Odd, not without you, I need you, I love you, she said softly as her voice was breaking. I'm sorry, I have to go Sam, I'll see you tommorrow, good night," Odd replied back as he left her room. She fell back on her bed and cried her heart out. "Why can't we be together, he said he loves me, but he still pushes me away. were meant to be together, why can't he see that, Sam said to herself looking facing the wall.

Ulrich and Odd were changing into the sleepwear. Ulrich finally broke the silence between them. "So where did you run off to before, Ulrich asked. Odd just kept his head down. "Just went to Sam's room," Odd responded. He didn't want to talk about it. "Did you get into a fight," Ulrich asked again. "No," he replied. Odd sighed and gave in. "We talkedhow we felt about each other, and we sort of kissed," he explained to Ulrich. "Is that bad," Ulrich asked. Odd looked up to him. "Yes its bad, I already have a girlfriend Ulrich, Odd said trying to make his point.

"You don't love her Odd, you love Sam, you said it yourself, why do you keep lying to yourself, Ulrich replied. "I love her but I have to move on, he stated. "Odd I know I'm your friend but I'm going to say it anyway, you say your in love with her, and now you say you have to move on, Odd your such a hypocrite, its either you love her or you don't, he explained to Odd. " I don't want to hear it anymore Ulrich, I just want to go to bed, good night," he said softly.

Ulrich sighed as his conversation with his best friend wasn't getting through his thick head. "Good night Odd, he responded. The turned off their lights and went to bed. Odd knew that he was defeated, he is going against his own words which does make him a hypocrite. He doesn't know what tomorrow will bring, but he knew it won't be anything good.

_Well thats it for this chapter I hope you enjoy reading it, will Odd and Sam be together again, well you'll have to keep reading to find out only then will you get your answer. Next chapter will be coming soon, so don't get too impatient. Well enjoy reading and don't forget to review! Remember your opinion counts! Peace!_


	5. Posession

True Love

Chapter 5(Posession)

Odd woke up this morning feeling a bit restless. He hadn't forgot about last night, he felt guilty for what he did to Sam, everything he had said was a lie. He loves her but he doubts that they can be together again, she cheated on him once and he doesn't want to get hurt a second time around. Now that he has a girlfriend it just makes things a whole lot worse, he likes Madeline but he doesn't love her. "I' guess I'm dating her because I'm trying to rid my love for Sam, but it's not working, why did I have to fall in love with her, Odd said thinking to himself.

"No one really knows why they fall in love, it just happens, lets just say fate has brought you to together", a voice in Odds mind said. (Now he's hearing voices, don't we all!) "

I don't love her, why can't you leave me alone, Odd said to the voice in his head.

"For starters stop denying it, you can't escape from the truth, it will haunt you for the rest of your life, until you accept the truth, only then will I leave you in peace"

"What, what is there to accept, what are you talking about,"Odd replied pleading for an answer!

"You know what I'm talking about, but since your a little slow in the head I will tell you, your looking for love in all the wrong places, open your eyes and your mind, don't let the love of your life slip away, if you do, you will regret your decision."

"I can't love her, she cheated on me, why can't I forget about her," Odd responded in frustration.

"Why, because you love her you idiot, do I have to repeat myself again, she cheated on you yes, but did you give her a chance to explain her mistake, no you didn't, you let your anger get the best of you, even you said that we all make mistakes, and we can learn from them so we don't make them again, are you gonna go back on your words, relationships can be fixed but its up to you to make it happen."

The voice was right he did say that and he can't go back on his word, he knows what he has to do and must act fast before its too late.

"But how will I tell her, what should I say," Odd asked confused as ever.

" I gave all the advice that I can give you, the rest is up to you to figure out, but I will tell you this, speak to her from the heart, good luck my friend," the voice said as it faded away.

Odd was more confused than ever, he never got a straight answer, its up to him to make things right.

Just around the same time Odd was getting up, Sam was up and heading for the girls showers. Lucky for her no one was in line since she got up early, she headed in to get washed up. She turned on the water and enjoyed the feeling of the water touching her body. Just as she was finishing up a black shadow came out of the shower head and went right after Sam. The shadow enters through her ear, Sam fell onto the ground trying to fight off whatever is posessing her but she couldn't resist any longer, she had an evil smile on her face as the symbol of Xana in her eyes.

Odd walked out the door of the boys showers, he walked down the hallway to go back to his dormroom. Just as he was near his and Ulrich's dormroom, Sam had just walked by. "Hey Odd sleep okay," Sam asked Odd.

"She seems all cheery today, I'm surprised she's all happy especially about what happened last night," Odd thought to himself. "Um, yeah I guess, are you okay," he responded back. She nodded. Well here she is talking to me, I guess now is the best time to tell her how I feel about her. "I need to talk to you." She nodded again. They both entered his dormroom lucky for him Ulrich wasn't in it. Odd sat down on his bed and Sam joined him. "So what do you need to talk about?", she said.

There was no turning back now, he found enough courage and told her. "I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was wrong. We both made mistakes and we should learn from them. When I dumped you, it was the worst mistake of my life. I got depressed, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I felt empty without you. I need you Sam, I guess I didn't realize it until now, Odd said looking at her face to face.

"What are you trying to say Odd, she replied still confused. " What I'm trying to say is that I still love you and I want to be with you, " Odd said back. Sam still looked confused, but then a smile grew on her face, but not in a good way.

"Oh now you want to be with me. You expect me to take you back, well forget it. I made a mistake alright, the mistake was being with you, I never loved you, I was using you the whole time, just so I can get all the things I want, you are so naive proves how much intelligence you have. I can never love someone like you, especially someone who is scrawny and with no brains, she said in a cold hearted voice.

Odd on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was using him the whole time. When she said that she loved him, all the moments and feelings they shared were all a lie.

"So your telling me that all the moments, feelings and kisses we shared were all lies, they meant nothing to you," he said sadly. She gave him an evil smirk. "Wow you are so smart," she replied sarcastically. He didn't know what to say he sure wasn't expecting the answers he got. Odd thought this was what Sam wanted but now he is more confused and hurt as ever.

"I understand, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I guess we have to move on, Odd said heartbroken. She then glared at him. "There never was any real feelings between us get it through your thick head." Right then and there she lifted her hand and slapped him across the left cheek.

"That felt good, I hope that shows you the light, she responded. Then she walked away leaving Odd to sulk. "That will make things interesting, so many lives to ruin so little time to do it in," Sam said posessed by Xana. Suddenly a black fog came out of Sam's mouth(which is Xana) and disappeared through the wall. Sam collapsed to the ground with a thud. Luckily Odd was there to see it happen as he approached her. "Sam are you okay, say something," Odd cried out. He picked her up from the ground and carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

The shadow of Xana made its way to Yumi's dormroom.(Yumi is a boarder student, her parents and her brother Hiroki went back to Japan just in case I didn't mention that earlier in the story) It managed to make its way through the crack of her dormroom door, she didn't notice since she was reading a book and sitting at her computer desk. Her gut feeling told her she was being watched so she turned around, before she could react the black shadow entered her right ear. She kept fighting try to keep her sanity, she was successful as it exited her body, not long after that it went back in her trying another attempt. She fought the good fight but she was too weak to resist any longer, Xana got full control over her.

**At The Infirmary**

Odd sat next to Sam on the bed wating for her to wake up. He had alot on his mind, why did Sam say the things she said, did she really mean that she was never in love with Odd in the first place? Slowly her eyes began to open, she looked around trying to figure out where she is, then she noticed Odd right next to her. She smiled at him.

"Odd," she said aloud as she wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and pulled him into a hug, Odd was confused at her affection but returned the hug nonetheless. He was confused, first she hates him and now she hugs him and is glad to see him, he was more consfused then ever."Um, what am I doing here, she muttered . "You passed out in the hallway back at the dorm, why are you so happy to see me, half hour ago you said you hate me," Odd responded to her. She looked at him dumbfounded, she didn't remember any of the events that took place.

" What are you talking about, I never said that, she replied. He couldn't believe she was denying what happened. " You said it plain as day, is this some kind of joke? She started to get angry. "I was going to ask you the same thing, the only thing I can remember was taking a shower and the next thing I know I wake up here, she said sincerely. He was skeptical of her answer but she seemed to be telling the truth. "Are you sure you don't remember us fighting? She looked at him straight in the eye. "No Odd I don't, I'm not lying, she responded.

He decided to refresh her memory. "We were fighting about how we felt about each other," he said but continued. " You said you never had any feelings for me, that our love was all a lie, and you used me, he finished. She was confused, she never said that to him, but she didn't know she was being controlled by Xana. She sighed and looked at him. "I don't remember saying that, and if I did it was all lies, I can never use you, all my love for you was all real, and I still feel the same way even if you don't want to be with me," she answered back.

Odd sighed. He loves her and he knows that they are meant to be together, and he knows what he has to do. He took took his hands in hers. She was confused and didn't know what to do. " I love you Sam, everything I said was wrong, we should be together, I love you and I will never stop loving you," he said. He gave her a smile as he leaned towards her as his lips gently touched her soft lips. Sam was shocked, she did not expect this, but she couldn't fight the feeling and returned his kiss. The kiss went deeper as their tongues did battle. They kissed for at least a minute but for them it seem like an eternity. "Why Odd, don't you remember what I did to you, I cheated on you, I don't deserve you, " she replied. She put her head down not want him to see her tears. Odd lifted her head so he could see her face. "Why, because I love you and nothing will change that, and you love me, I know you cheated on me, that's in the past, he said but continued. "I forgive you Sam, and I want to be with you, but it's up to you Sam, will you be my girlfriend again and start over?

She was took back by that, she didn't know what to say, but she knew that she wants to be with him and the answer was pure simple. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend again, she said with tears down her cheeks. She hugged him as she pull him into a deep passionate kiss. Odd was happy again, he was back with his true love again. They broke away from thier kiss."Come on we should tell the others the good news, Odd muttered as he got up and extended his hand to Sam. She took it and got up. But before they could leave the door swatted open. It was Yumi, she had the symbol of Xana in her eyes.

"Yumi," Odd responded with a bit of fear in his eyes. She swatted Odd against to wall and knocked him out. Xana-Yumi then grabbed Sam's hand. "What are you doing, Odd help, she cried. But he didn't respond. Xana-Yumi gave her an electric shock and knocked her out so she couldn't make anymore noise, and picked her up and carried her on her shoulderas shewalked out with her.

"Sam," Odd muttered as he was slowly gaining consciousness. He knows now that Xana was behind everything that happened earlier, he had to warn the others. But what does Xana want with Sam? Odd ran out of the infirmary to find Ulrich and Jeremie.

**_Well thats it kind of a short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise, I hope you like it. Odd and Sam are back together but the celebration was cut short becasue of Xana, leave it to him to spoil the moment. Well readers read away! Don't forget to review! _**

**_P.S. This is a shout out to Lee122 for being a loyal reader, thanks for the reviews , this chapter is dedicated to you! Sorry for a late update I was on vacation. Enjoy!_**


End file.
